Indulto
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Hans abandonó Arendelle, pero hay cosas que aún no han sido dichas. "Vengo a pedirle disculpas, su Majestad" dijo y apoyó sus rodillas en la alfombra. Post Frozen. Oneshot


Tres años han pasado desde que Hans abandonó Arendelle, pero hay cosas que aún no han sido dichas. "Vengo a pedirle disculpas, su Majestad" dijo y apoyó sus rodillas en la alfombra. "Creo que el disculparse está sobrevalorado, Hans. Francamente, sólo usted necesitaba perdonar sus acciones, yo lo hice tiempo atrás, nunca he querido guardarle rencor a nadie, y no lo he hecho. Siéntase libre de estar en paz, no debe haber más castigo" expresó con sinceridad la soberana de Arendelle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: El único consuelo que me queda, es que hayan creado una historia muy bonita. Lo que reconozcan no tiene mi nombre plasmado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Post Frozen. No es un fic romántico, pero espero que le den una oportunidad. Si lo desean, hay leve mención de Helsa.

* * *

**Indulto**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Elsa se encaminó al salón donde se encontraba su trono, siempre que debía tratar algún asunto con los habitantes se les dirigía a ese lugar. Normalmente tales sucesos ocurrían los miércoles por la mañana y los domingos después de la celebración en la capilla, sólo asuntos particularmente importantes eran tratados en días distintos y, ciertamente, no antes de la caída del sol.

Se extrañó cuando Kai le interrumpió mientras examinaba unos documentos del reino de Corona, principalmente porque no le explicó de quién se trataba. ¡Kai conocía el nombre de cada ciudadano! Se orgullecía de decir que ella recordaba casi la tercera parte de ellos.

Volviendo al asunto, no sabía quién era la persona que pidiera una audiencia real, pero en unos momentos lo averiguaría. Unos guardias abrieron las puertas de par en par, siendo sincera todavía le incomodaba el aumento de personal en el castillo.

"Pero es necesario Elsa", se regañó. Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, detuvo sus pasos y le pasmó ver una cabellera rojiza que creía no volvería a su territorio.

La figura se dio la vuelta e hizo un reverencia muy larga, cuando retomó la compostura Elsa no creyó lo que sus ojos tenían frente sí.

Hans Westerguard no parecía el hijo de un príncipe.

Tenía bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, parecía haber perdido peso pero ganado una solidez en los hombros, su mirada esmeralda ya no portaba el brillo calculador de antes, tenía la sombra de una barba roja en su mentón, quizá el traje que portaba era el único rasgo de un príncipe.

Definitivamente no parecía el mismo hombre que se 'comprometiera' con su hermana tres años atrás.

Se recuperó de su momentánea perturbación y con tono comedido preguntó:

-¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia?

* * *

Era increíble cómo la frase carecía de sarcasmo, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba hiriente.

"Tranquilízate Hans, sabías que no sería sencillo", pensó.

-Su Majestad- dijo con una inclinación de cabeza a la figura que rebasaba por una cabeza.

Observó cómo la imponente rubia caminó de forma lenta hasta posarse en su asiento.

-Te escucho, Hans Westerguard- agregó la reina en tono autoritario. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de determinación y sabía que tenía preparada su mano ante cualquier movimiento en falso.

"Has trabajado mucho para acobardarte ahora"

-Quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con usted, su Majestad. Si me lo permite- explicó con tono sincero. Ella alzó sus cejas con incredulidad.

-Vengo a pedirle disculpas, su Majestad- dijo y apoyó sus rodillas en la alfombra.

* * *

Elsa había presenciado innumerables escenarios en sus veinticuatro años de vida, pero nada le preparó para la escena que ocurría.

Él estaba pidiendo disculpas.

Con su cabeza en alto para que viera su expresión.

De rodillas.

Y en sus ojos verdes se percibía sinceridad.

No sabía que creer. Se quedó sin palabras.

-No entiendo- expresó con duda, él sonrió melancólicamente.

* * *

-No tiene por qué afligirse usted, sólo quiero ser verdaderamente sincero- Hans tenía un discurso preparado, pero todo se le olvidó en ese momento. Quería creer que ella le escucharía, no esperaba que le perdonara, pero si quería eximir una de sus culpas, consigo mismo.

-Creo que no necesita permanecer tanto tiempo en aquella posición, puede ponerse en pie -recomendó Elsa. Él negó-. Insisto.

A él no le quedó más motivo para no hacerlo.

-Me ha tomado largo tiempo llegar hasta este lugar, desde hace algún tiempo lo he planeado, pero una parte de mí se sentía cobarde y avergonzada terriblemente.

Dos años y medio le habían permitido reflexionar enormemente.

-No justificaré mis actos, porque no sería correcto hacerlo. Tres años atrás actué de una manera deshonrosa y vergonzosa, tuve una sed de ambición y atención que me llevaron a acciones para las que no fui criado. Cometí faltas para este reino que permanecerán en mi pensamiento hasta el final de mis días. Sólo estoy aquí para hacer de su conocimiento que me arrepiento, su Majestad. Lo he hecho, verdaderamente, en los casi tres años que han pasado.

-Suena sincero, pero, ¿por qué habría de creerle? La última vez parecía que sus intenciones eran buenas y al final ocurrió algo reprochable.

Él suspiró, sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Como gobernante de un reino era preciso ser consciente que la gente podía tener intenciones ocultas, al comienzo se había dejado engañar por el hombre que le miraba, pero ya no era la misma chiquilla temerosa, esta vez no sería tan sencillo pasar sobre ella.

-No quiero que se compadezca de mí, pero le haré saber lo que contribuyó a mi actual proceder -él pareció prepararse para hablar, llevó automáticamente su mano izquierda a su brazo derecho-. Al llegar a mi hogar -titubeó-, a las Islas del Sur, mis hermanos me recibieron y rápidamente decidieron qué hacer conmigo, me despojaron de mis posesiones, de mi título, mi apellido. Sólo se me permitió ser conocido como Hans de las Islas del Sur, realmente nunca les importé, pero lo que me dolió fue separarme de mi fiel compañero -se refería a Sitron, Elsa percibió que a él le dolía hablar de ello, según Anna su familia siempre le había ignorado al ser el treceavo hijo, pero no concebía cómo podían haber hecho todo eso, abandonarle de esa forma-. Me expulsaron de mis tierras y busqué sobrevivir de cualquier manera.

Calló unos momentos.

* * *

-No le negaré que las primeras semanas deseé vengarme, me fue más sencillo culpar a todo y todos -recordó la rabia inicial en esos días y negó-. Fue tonto de mi parte, su Majestad, me compadecí de mí mismo de muchas formas, al principio deseé lanzarme al mar y esperar a hundirme o ser comido por las criaturas marinas, después desperté de mi letargo, yo tuve la culpa, nadie decidió por mí, fui yo quién maquinó sus planes, quien tomó la espada y otras cosas de las que no se debe estar orgulloso.

Vio a la reina asentir en acuerdo.

-Cuando me di cuenta que no debía derrumbarme, realicé innumerables cosas para no perecer sin pedir perdón. Trabajé como mozo de cuadra, campesino, jardinero, mesero en bares, en la tripulación de un buque, en fábricas, llevé a cabo tareas para las que nunca estuve preparado y que no pensé llevar a cabo -a su mente acudieron todas las noches de sin descanso, los días sin probar bocado, las veces en que no tenía un techo en el que resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas, los agujeros de sus ropas, las heridas obtenidas, las caras de toda la gente solidarizada con él-. Todo eso me hizo cambiar, su Majestad.

* * *

Se negó a pensar que él hubiera ensayado un discurso de tal magnitud.

"Realmente es sincero", admitió para sí e hizo nota en cortar ciertos lazos con las Islas del Sur.

-¿Cómo es que ahora viste de esa forma, Hans?- preguntó sin saber si omitir o no su apellido.

Él sonrió irónico.

-Alguna de mis hazañas habrá llegado a oídos de mis familiares, sin duda. Algún conocido debió haberse percatado de mi destino, no lo sé. No deseo indagar en ello, probablemente el que me mezclara en algunos asuntos de índole política les hizo ver que yo no estaba del todo perdido.

-¿Entonces no planea regresar a las Islas del Sur?- cuestionó Elsa. Hans negó enérgicamente.

-Las Islas del Sur ya no son mi hogar, en realidad nunca lo fueron, su Majestad. Mi hogar estaba con mi amigo, sólo regresé a ellas en busca de mi única familia. Porto esta ropa -dijo señalando su vestimenta azul-, en señal de respeto hacia usted. La fortuna de no tener nada es poder contar con verdaderos amigos, uno de ellos me ha ofrecido un lugar en su tripulación y planeo aceptar, si vuelvo a las tierras que me vieron nacer será por obligación.

Había madurez en sus palabras.

* * *

-Creo que el disculparse está sobrevalorado, Hans. Francamente, sólo usted necesitaba perdonar sus acciones, yo lo hice tiempo atrás, nunca he querido guardarle rencor a nadie, y no lo he hecho. Siéntase libre de estar en paz, no debe haber más castigo- expresó con sinceridad la soberana de Arendelle, le observó de pies a cabeza para recordar ese momento. Guardaría su vestido verde primaveral, sus pequeñas zapatillas color marrón, el collar en su largo cuello, la sonrisa en su cara y el orgullo que se reflejaba en sus facciones.

-Le estoy completamente agradecido -realizó una nueva reverencia-. ¿Se encuentra su hermana Anna?

-Me temo que no, hace una semana partió con su esposo Kristoff para su viaje de bodas, no regresará en algún tiempo.

-Quizá en otro momento será -dio un suspiro-. Si no tengo la oportunidad, ¿podría comunicarle mi arrepentimiento a su Alteza?

La rubia asintió.

-Se lo agradezco -guardó silencio unos momentos-. No deseo importunarle más, su Majestad. Si nuestros caminos no vuelven a cruzarse, espero que tenga una larga y próspera vida. Y si llegara a necesitar algo de este servidor, no dude en buscarme, estaré dispuesto a lo que me pida. Nos vemos, su Majestad.

Inclinó su cabeza y procedió a salir del salón.

-Hans, espere- llamó la reina y dándose la vuelta le vio de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia él.

* * *

-¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Olaf y a mí durante la cena? Es muy tarde para que partas- incluso Elsa no pudo explicarse el por qué de su invitación.

-¿No es alguna molestia? Si salgo ahora, puede que el crepúsculo no haya ocurrido.

-Mucho me temo que ya lo hizo -señaló el reloj de su abuelo-. Y no es molestia alguna.

El pelirrojo le ofreció su brazo.

-Entonces será un honor acompañarle en su mesa, su Majestad- tímidamente Elsa posó su mano en el espacio de su antebrazo.

-Puedes llamarme Elsa- Hans le sonrió sinceramente.

-Entonces, Elsa será.

Se encaminaron al comedor.

Nada determinaba si era el principio de un gran amor, pero era el comienzo de una posible amistad.

Sólo el tiempo diría.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Saludos!

Está bien, está bien. Si alguien aquí leyó mi otra historia, les juro que si planeo escribir la que tengo en mi imaginación. Pero, ¿no creen que se ve muy vacía la sección de Frozen en español? En fin, incluso la de inglés me parece pequeña :)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Entendible? ¿Agradable? ¿Lo desecho? ¿Perdonarían a un alma como la de él?

No soy ingenua y sé que no toda la gente cambia, pero soy humana y guardo la esperanza de que por lo menos el 60% de la gente lo haga [¡oh vamos! hasta los preservativos aseguran mayores porcentajes XD]. Si no es así, no moriré el día de mañana. Con respecto al título, el indulto lo explicaré de alguna forma como el perdón que se le ofrece a alguien de sus castigos, aunque la falta no se elimina. El fic no está corregido, por lo que me disculparán si tengo alguna falta.

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck

PD. No me enojo si dejan algún pequeñito comentario en el recuadro de aquí abajito :D


End file.
